His Last Chance
by Lady Alyss
Summary: The Sanctuary are holding their annual New Year Party. Valkyrie is leaving to travel the world, and Skulduggery has a last chance to carry out his plan. It sounds cheesey, but it is quite sweet.


OK, first of all, thank you to everyone who has given me such great reviews, they have made me sooooooo happy! And those who have added me to their favourite author lists, I sodding love you! Also, I have a slight confession. I now completely ship Ghastly and Valkyrie! They are really sweet! Anyhoo, people have commented that when I wrote "His Confession", they had expected a love confession. I was actually going for that effect. But now, here are the goods. Enjoy!

Lady Alyss

* * *

It was Skulduggery's only shot. He knew that. It was the only chance he would ever get. She was leaving, to travel the world with Tanith for training. After that, it would be so different. So he could not mess it up. However, this fact only made him more nervous. He tugged his collar and then proceeded to finish the cliché by swallowing. Remembering that he couldn't actually swallow, he realised he was stalling. Pushing open the grand double doors, he entered the ballroom.

It was a beautiful room. It was decorated in the traditional Venetian style, with hanging tapestries and gorgeous crystal chandeliers. Everyone was dancing, the costumes and masks glittering in the candlelight. He adjusted his own mask, which was black with golden embroidery round the edge and an explosion of raven feathers to hide his skull for a face. His costume was practically straight out of Casanova, with an antique scarlet jacket. It had cost a mint, but it was worth it, for what he was about to do.

He saw her dancing. It was a lively dance, and he could see her smiling from underneath her mask. It didn't matter she was dancing with someone else; everyone did at this event. He always wondered how the Sanctuary pulled together enough money for these New Year parties. Last year, the theme had been Elizabethan. The year before, it had been Black Tie. He thought this year was the best. It was quite romantic.

Glancing round the room, he saw China surrounded by at least a quarter of those gathered there. She did look stunning, but not as stunning as the lady he had his eyes on. Mr Bliss was talking with Guild. It looked like they were talking about business. Two men completely incapable of having fun, it would appear. Tanith was dancing with Ghastly. If Skulduggery could have smiled, he would. It was about time those two got together.

The dance ended and Valkyrie walked over to the refreshment bar. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was 5 to Midnight. Perfect. He glided across the room to just behind her, and tapped her shoulder. "Hello," he said.

"Hi."

"Do you care to dance?"

"Delighted."

There were only three rules to the evening. The first was to have fun, the second was to talk only in an old fashioned way, and the third was that no one could reveal who they were until Midnight. Skulduggery was very glad, especially about the last one.

Skulduggery led Valkyrie over to the dance floor. He didn't like to mention it (actually, he did, a lot.) but he was a pretty damn good dancer. He noticed Valkyrie's eyes widen underneath her mask. They span faster round and round, the minutes ticking towards Midnight. A thrill in the music came, and Skulduggery lifted Valkyrie high into the air. She was the highest in the room. The danced faster and faster, the music only spurring them on. They danced more and more, and Skulduggery felt himself beam to see how happy Valkyrie was.

The song began to end and Skulduggery took her hand. "Come with me," he whispered. She looked a little shocked, but let herself be taken across the room to one of the balconies. Her dress swished lightly against the floor, the Venetian lace matched the atmosphere perfectly. The balcony was lit by candles held in ornate holders. That has been Skulduggery's idea.

He held her hands in his. He was nervous, but he had to do this. There would never be an opportunity like this again. "Ever since I met you, I always thought you were the most annoying girl on the Earth. Let me finish," he added, because he could see she was about to interrupt. He could see why, he had been quite rude.

"But as I got to know you, I realised that you were sweet, brave, courageous and were so noble and kind hearted."

"Who are you?" she whispered, swept over by the compliments, the atmosphere, this man's voice...

The clock struck Midnight. Twelve reverberating beats echoed around the hall.

Skulduggery pulled off his mask and Valkyrie gasped. His chalk white face was flickering in the candle light.

Pulling Valkyrie to him, he kissed her. Looking back, he was never sure how he did it, given he was a skeleton, but it was done. He ran his bony hands down her back, then through her hair.

Valkyrie tried to pull away. He'd known she would, it was only natural. They were partners in crime, not partners in life. He let go, then stared right into her eyes. "Valkyrie," he murmured, "I know it's wrong, I know it's not right in the real world. But tonight, just tonight, it makes sense. Please."

"Fine." She wrapped her arms round his waist and began to kiss him again.

The twelve beats of midnight were still reverberating round; the middle of the one night it made sense. Skulduggery and Valkyrie kissed on the balcony, until that night was over. Until it was meant to stop making sense.

Strangely enough, it didn't stop making sense. Not even when the rosy beams of dawn fluttered across their faces. Breaking away, Valkyrie was smiling, as was Skulduggery, but then again, he was always smiling. "Oh sod it," she said. "Who cares if the night is over?"

"I couldn't agree more."

They continued kissing, slowly sitting onto a bench that was there. This was going to be a breathtaking day, they could tell.


End file.
